


what the stars never told me

by petras



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, also it gets much dramatic later on, the coffee shop au nobody asked me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petras/pseuds/petras
Summary: She shouldn't be here, she should have been gone to who knows where without a trace or a single goodbye. She was happy when she accepted it but now? She should have not come back and now things are spiraling out of control.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is crappy and has been sitting on my drafts for who knows how long. i dont think i will continue this. change my mind, will you? crosspost from ffnet.

It's funny how the world works. One day, you're gonna wake up with hope filled and dreamy eyes for the future and the next thing you know is that your working your butt off just right after college in an old homey feeling coffee shop near the beach, wondering what a piece of wasted talent you are ever since that fateful day that eventually grew onto you, making you a cold-hearted bitter sarcastic little shit.

Peridot sighs to herself. She wasn't always like this.

She's sitting in the employee's break room with nothing but her phone, tapping on the screen constantly, grumbling as she does it. She continues tapping on it, making the avatar go up and down, and to her dismay, the bird hits the pipe and the game ends. Peridot screeches inwardly at the phone and makes obscene hand gestures as she is tempted to throw it at a nearby window.

"Dude," the door swings open and Peridot looks up from her phone to find her coworker and friend, Amethyst, entering the room. "You're still playing that ridiculous game?"

Fixing herself and her uniform, the blonde puts her phone down aside and calmly asks, "How did you know I was playing Flappy Bird?"

The cashier takes a seat across her and fixes her a blank look as if she's dumb. The blonde rolls her eyes at this, she finished college with honor rolls but as for her fellow employee, Amethyst dropped out. In short, she's smart which means she is also not dumb.

"The walls are not sound proof, Peri." She explains, resting her arms on the table and drooping her head atop. She does not break the eye contact. "You're not exactly quiet either."

In return, Peridot rests her face on the tables and groans. She's been on break for a while now and she's _bored_. Why doesn't this coffee shop have any Wi-Fi, anyway? Curse her old phone and that horrid game for being the only entertaining app on her device.

Before she could complain anything, they hear the door swing open and both of them fixes themselves. This time, Pearl, the shop's barista, pops in. "Peridot, we need you." And she leaves.

Said person, stands up from her seat and stretches in her place to wake up her numb and tired limbs. She looks at the purple haired Latina one more time and nods at her. "Don't slack off too much."

"Eh, isn't that kind of like in my job description?" the Latina jokes.

"Whatever you say, Am." Another roll of the eye and she heads off to work.

* * *

 

It was sufficed to say that her day hasn't been going well. To be more precise, her whole life has been anything but well. She has been running, always has been running and heck she doesn't even know who's she hiding from. Whatever. All she knows is that she has to find somewhere safe. Anything to keep her away from _there_.

The girl walks in her tattered clothes, arms wrapping together in an attempt to warm herself up. Her electric blue hair swaying in the breeze and she looks up from the ground. Wherever her feet lead her, she's by the ocean. Its salty air entering her nose and she relieves herself in its presence.

She loves the water and it calms her thoughts. So, she decides to remove her shoes, and walks towards the shore where the water meets the land. She feels the water kiss her feet, or how the soothing and almost endearing sounds of the ocean brings her to a peaceful state.

The blue haired girl closes her eyes, wishing that it would last forever. Hoping that this feeling would never end and that she would finally be freed of whatever is threatening her life. Unfortunately for her, she hears her name and she freezes.

"Lapis!"

It is the voice of a young boy, she realizes, and Lapis relaxes. She lets out a sigh she doesn't know she was holding. It's not them. It's not them. She opens her eyes and turns around to see a young boy, whom she is relieved to see.

"Steven."

His face beams at her and he closes in on her as he brings his arms open for an embrace. Lapis obliges and returns the hug, quite happy to see him. Once they let go of each other, Lapis leads him away from the ocean.

"Lapis," his voice softens and Lapis can't help but smile at him, "You came back."

"Of course, I did," and for the first time she came back, she felt a heavy feeling tug at her but she forcibly shoves it at the back of her mind. _Not now, not now_ , she thinks to herself

"You know, Lapis." Steven's voice pulls her back in and she looks at him, she _really_ looks at him. He looks more mature, not yet reached adulthood but older than when she last saw him. He's taller by a few inches and she wishes that he wouldn't be able to reach her height. Lapis wonders what he has been doing all his life without her. Has he been doing well, has he made new friends. She hopes he does.

"Yeah?" she calls back.

"I missed you."

And he really did which is supposed to be a good thing honestly but Lapis feels her guts wrench at those words and she feels the rare presence of bile go up through her throat but she forces it back down. She does this of course, inwardly, knowing that it will only worry the boy because honestly what she's feeling now is mostly guilt but obviously Steven won't let go if she doesn't say anything so she repeats the words back at him, even if she feels so terrible for coming back home.

Steven tugs at her, pulling her after him saying that he's going to show her his coffee shop. Lapis looks around, paranoid to see anyone familiar because even if the boy says how much the others are going to be happy to see she's back.

She wonders if somebody else will be too.


End file.
